Grayscale
by The Fallen Kuriboh
Summary: Karena seorang Roxis Rosenkrantz tentu tahu bahwa sebuah hotel prodeo—penjara tak pernah bersinar lebih terang dari kegelapan dunia RoxisVayne, Challenge: Pestisida untuk


Karena seorang Roxis Rosenkrantz tentu tahu bahwa sebuah hotel prodeo—penjara tak pernah bersinar lebih terang dari kegelapan dunia hitam.

Kecuali helaian perak yang melambai saat kepala itu menoleh, kulit pucat yang begitu kontras dengan luka-luka memarnya dan hitamnya dinding sel mereka, serta sebuah senyuman polos tanpa dosa yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk mendapatkan nilai eksistensi di dalam penjara busuk ini.

"Namaku Vayne, boleh aku tahu namamu?"

Harusnya saat itu, ia—

* * *

"—_menyesal."_

* * *

**Mana Khemia © Gust**

**Grayscale**

**By The Fallen Kuriboh**

**Roxis x Vayne oneshot fanfiction**

**Genre: Hurt/comfort, crime.**

**Warning: absurdity, plotholes, possibly ooc, shonen-ai.**

**Dipersembahkan untuk sebuah challenge: Pestisida untuk Hama**

* * *

"_Melihat dan menyentuhmu adalah satu-satunya harmoni bagiku, cukup hanya itu dan aku tak lagi peduli pada hidup dan mati."_

* * *

Sudah tujuh hari terlewati semenjak seorang Roxis Rosenkrantz dijebloskan ke dalam penjara kumuh ini.

Seminggu berlalu dan mereka masih terus seperti itu—Roxis yang terdiam di ranjang kerasnya (yang hanya terbuat dari kayu yang terpatri di dinding dengan mata rantai, serta selimut tipis sebagai alas tidurnya) dan membaca buku lusuh entah pada pengulangan yang keberapa, dan Vayne yang sejak seminggu lalu terus mengajaknya bicara namun tak mendapat respon apa-apa.

Kadang Roxis kesal dan melempar Vayne dengan bantal (yang seminggu lalu) penuh kutu.

Namun meski Roxis menjebol kasur ringkih mereka dan menimbun sang surai perak dengan kayu-kayu itu sekalipun, sang pemuda aneh itu tetap tak berhenti tersenyum dan terus mengajarnya bicara seperti:

"Namamu Roxis, bukan? Aku senang karena mendapat teman satu sel."

Masalahnya Roxis sama sekali tidak merasa senang.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk di penjara ini?"

Tentu saja karena ia melakukan tindak kriminal, bodoh.

"Kau sama sekali tak pergi keluar sel dalam seminggu ini. Tidak ingin melihat-lihat?"

Tidak ada hal menarik untuk dilihat di tempat gelap yang kumuh seperti penjara.

"Kau sedang baca apa, Roxis?"

Tentu saja baca buku! Orang idiot pun tahu itu.

"Roxis… apa boleh aku jadi temanmu?"

Jangan menanyakannya sekarang ketika di hari pertama kau sudah menganggapnya teman, tolong.

"Roxi—mmmph!"

Sebuah bantal kembali melayang dan Vayne dibuat bungkam untuk sementara. Roxis menutup bukunya dan berbaring di kasur kayunya dengan alis yang berkedut. Ia rasa rekan satu selnya ini terlalu—cerewet.

Ya, cerewet dan kelewat ramah.

(Sama sekali tak cocok untuk menjadi manusia jalang penghuni bui.)

* * *

Tentu saja—cerewet. Kesan itulah yang Roxis dapatkan dari Vayne sejak beberapa minggu ia tinggal satu sel dengannya. Dan kebisingan serta pembawaan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan lingkungan penjara. Benar juga, bagaimana ia bisa dijebloskan ke dalam tempat seperti ini dengan sifatnya yang sungguh inosen itu? Bahkan ia terlihat terlalu muda—sekitar belasan tahun mungkin. Sepertinya umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Roxis.

Sudahlah. Yang jelas, Roxis membenci orang ini.

Namun di suatu hari, turunlah hujan deras dan badai yang mengaum di luar lapas mereka. Dengan sambaran kilat serta teriakan Guntur yang makin menjadi, bagaikan monster kelaparan yang mencari mangsa di tengah kegelapan malam.

Dengan ditemani sebuah lampu minyak redup yang menerangi kegelapan selnya, Roxis menatap ke arah tembok selnya. Tidak ada jendela, tidak ada tetesan air yang bisa menyucikan hatinya, tak ada cahaya petir yang bisa menghidupkan raganya, tak ada aroma tanah bercampur hujan yang dapat menenangkan sanubarinya.

Hanya suara gaduh dan teriakan serta erangan alam yang menghantui dalam sebuah kotak yang membuatnya terisolasi dengan dunia.

Serta sebuah raga yang meringkuk bagai bola dalam selimut lusuhnya.

Karena Vayne memejamkan matanya, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menekuk tubuhnya serapat mungkin, dan menjambak keras surai peraknya dan membuatnya makin berantakan.

Karena kali ini Vayne tidak tersenyum, dan Roxis tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya untuk tidak peduli.

"Hei…?" Tidak ada jawaban. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemilik tubuh yang terkungkung dalam selimut lusuh itu hanya menggeleng pelan, membuat Roxis mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ada apa dengan Vayne? Kemana perginya pemuda yang tiap hari tak pernah berhenti bicara itu? Memangnya apa yang sala—

Kemudian sang pemuda berkacamata itu baru sadar bahwa semenjak tadi, bahu itu gemetar.

"Kau… takut pada badai?"

Kebisuan dan minimnya gestur yang Roxis dapatkan sebagai respon sama sekali tak membantu. Tch, apa-apaan pemuda labil dan fobianya dengan hujan badai ini?

Tentu saja Roxis akan mengejeknya secara verbal, kalau bukan karena suara isakan samar yang lolos dari kungkungan tubuh yang enggan berhenti tertekuk itu. Karena itu, tanpa sadar ia menapakkan kakinya di atas tanah dan menjamah helaian perak yang bagai bulu kucing itu.

"Hei, kau… uh—Vayne, berhentilah menangis dan tatap aku."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil untuk kali pertama, sang pemuda berambut perak itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Roxis seperti yang diminta. Sayangnya ia tidak berhenti menangis, sepasang mata biru laut itu masih kabur tergenangi air.

"Tch, kau ini payah sekali." Walau sambil mendecih, Roxis mengusap mata Vayne dan menghapus air matanya. "Kalau takut, harusnya kau bilang dari tadi. Aku tidak ingin tidur dengan suara tangisan yang menghantuiku sepanjang malam."

Karena itu adalah ucapan panjang pertama yang diucapkan Roxis padanya, dan karena itu adalah pertama kalinya Roxis memanggil namanya dan membelai kepalanya, maka Vayne tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu bahagia.

(Karena Roxis adalah orang pertama yang mau menghampiri Vayne ketika ia menangis, lalu bersedia mengotori tangannya dan menyentuh Vayne untuk menghapus rasa takut dan kesedihannya.)

Kemudian, yang Vayne lakukan adalah menerjang Roxis hingga mereka terguling di atas tanah dan meneruskan tangisannya.

Sementara Roxis hanya menghela nafas sambil sesekali membelai surai perak yang helaiannya kelewat lembut itu.

Mungkin itu adalah pertama kalinya Roxis dan Vayne mulai saling menerima sebagai teman.

* * *

"Roxis, bagaimana kalau siang ini kita makan di kafetaria?"

Roxis menatap sangsi pada rekan berambut peraknya. Kafetaria? Tentu saja bukan ide buruk—kalau saja yang Vayne maksud bukanlah kafetara dalam penjara. Tempat itu jauh berbeda dengan tempat-tempat makan di dunia luar sana. Di sana kumuh, ricuh, penuh dengan orang-orang bangsat yang tak tahu adat, dan banyak tindak kekerasan—juga transaksi ilegal dalam penjara. Tempat seperti itu akan membuat selera makannya hilang. Lebih baik menghabiskan makanannya dalam sel sempit ini daripada memuntahkannya di tengah kafetaria.

"Kau harus lebih banyak mengetahui hal-hal di sekitar sini."

Namun karena di hadapannya adalah Vayne yang tersenyum manis dengan sebelah tangan yang mengulur padanya, entah mengapa Roxis tak punya kuasa untuk menolak.

Mungkin melihat-lihat sebentar bukan ide buruk—lagipula ia sudah terbiasa bergaul dengan para kriminal.

* * *

Seperti yang Roxis duga, tempat ini sama kumuhnya dengan bayangannya. Lengkap dengan pria-pria bertato yang berebut makanan serta para wanita jalang yang menjajakan diri mereka sebagai hidangan sampingan. Ya, ini penjara—tempat menghukum orang-orang yang melakukan tindak kriminal. Namun seperti kebanyakan penjara lainnya, di dalam sini tingkah mereka makin menjadi. Tak sulit menemukan narkoba dan sel kosong untuk bergumul semalam, para oknum sipir penjara pun mendukung praktek ilegal ini. Kini penjara bukan lagi tempat untuk menimba keadilan, melainkan tempat bisnis ilegal dan pelacuran.

Hancur sudah negara ini, pikir Roxis.

Toh, tak ada yang mau peduli. Satu-satunya hiburan di tempat kelam ini memang hanya narkotika, wanita, dan perkelahian. Bui ini akan jadi monoton bila kehilangan itu semua.

Setelah mengambil jatah makanan mereka—sepotong roti hambar dan segelas air putih, Roxis dan Vayne mencari tempat untuk duduk. Dengan matanya yang awas, dengan segera Roxis menemukan tempat yang agak sunyi—paling tidak agak jauh dar tempat adu otot dan tempat menari bugil para tahanan gila itu.

Tanpa bicara, Roxis memaksa dirinya untuk menelan roti di piringnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing karena suara bising dalam kafetaria penjara ini. Sungguh, tempat ini sangatlah ricuh dan kumuh. Bahkan lebih menjijikkan dari dunia kriminal tu sendiri. Merek menyebut tempat ini sebagai sarana rehabilitasi untuk para kriminal? Heh.

Di antara riuh para penghuni bui, Roxis dapat mendengar suara orang bernyanyi. Hoo, konser amal dalam penjara kah?

"Ah, kau belum tahu Nikki, ya? Dia itu biduan yang paling terkenal di sini. Kudengar dia wanita yang paling banyak dipesan para lelaki tiap malam." Vayne tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya, seolah yang ia katakan tadi sama sekali bukanlah hal besar.

Dan ia baru saja membicarakan tentang pelacuran di sini.

"…Vayne, kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau katakan bukan?"

Sang pemuda berambut perak itu memiringkan kepalanya?

"Maksudmu tentang Nikki yang jadi idola panggung sekaligus idola ranjang nomer satu di sini? Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku mengenalnya dengan baik."

Ingin rasanya Roxis menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja.

Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, pemuda (yang terlihat) polos di hadapannya ini juga seorang kriminal.

Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia bisa menjadi penghuni tetap dalam bui ini?

Ya, tentu saja. Wajah bisa sangat menipu. Apalagi jika sang pemilik wajah memiliki gestur-gestur polos dan senyuman yang seolah tanpa dosa. Semanis apapun dia—

—manis?

Ah, lupakan.

Ditinggal melamun sejenak, Vayne sudah melihat entah kemana sembari melambaikan tangannya. Ah, tunggu dulu. Kenapa gadis pirang bernama Nikki di sana ikut melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Vayne?

"Err… Vayne, dia mengenalmu?" Sepasang mata biru melirik ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja, kami ini teman. Aku sudah bilang padamu kan kalau aku mengenalnya dengan baik?"

Roxis ternganga.

"Kau berteman dengan pelacur!?"

Raut Vayne berubah seketika. Senyuman di bibirnya kian lekang kemudian menghilang sempurna, sementara mata safirnya menatap dingin ke arah Roxis.

"Di dalam sini, pelacuran adalah hal biasa, Roxis." Tangan pucat menyentuh sisi wajah Roxis, kemudian ia mulai mendekat dan berbisik di telinga sang pemuda pirang. "Bahkan aku pun akan melakukannya untukmu… bila kau meminta."

Panik, Roxis mendorong tubuh Vayne yang berada dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Namun bukannya merasa tertolak atau terhina, Vayne malah tersenyum. Senyum manisnya yang biasa.

"Tentu saja terkadang kita harus melakukan hal-hal seperti itu bila menginginkan informasi di dalam penjara ini." Ia menerangkannya dengan ekspresi kelewat santai.

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau kau—"

"Vaaaynee~!"

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan menyergap Vayne dan merangkulnya dari belakang. Vayne berteriak kaget, sementara Roxis hanya diam dengan mulut ternganga. Setelah menoleh ke belakang, sudut bibir Vayne naik membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Nikki! Kau meninggalkan panggungmu lagi?" tanya Vayne sembari tertawa renyah. Oh, rupanya sang gadis penyanyi bui yang baru saja dibicarakan.

"Moou, Vayne! Kau bisa menghilang kapan saja kalau aku tidak segera menangkapmu." Gadis berambut pirang itu melirik ke arah Roxis. Sekilas, Roxis dapat melihat kalau gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. "Kau jarang keluar sel belakangan ini."

Oh, begitu. Rupanya gadis ini sedang menyindir Roxis.

Heh, lagipula bukan salahnya kalau Vayne jadi lebih sering tinggal di dalam sel semenjak ia datang ke penjara ini.

"Oh, semenjak Roxis tinggal satu sel denganku, rasanya jadi lebih menyengangkan di sana sampai-sampai aku lupa untuk pergi ke luar." Vayne tersenyum sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Nikki cemberut saat melihat reaksi sang pemuda perak.

"Kau terlalu senang saat mendapat teman baru, sampai-sampai lupa pada temanmu yang lain." Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya. Sama sekali tak terlihat imut di mata Roxis. Di luar bui sana, banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dan elegan dari gadis idola penjara ini.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku."

Namun Vayne terlihat menyukainya.

Da lagi, ia lebih banyak tertawa dari biasanya.

Roxis terdiam, membiarkan kedua insan di hadapannya bercanda dan bercengkrama. Ah, tentu saja. Ia baru mengenal Vayne selama beberapa minggu, banyak hal yang tak ia ketahui tentangnya. Ia orang baru dalam _hotel prodeo_ ini, bukanlah seorang tuan rumah yang lama mendiami wilayah ini.

Dan lagi—

"He, bocah! Lagi-lagi kau mengganggu Nikki!"

"Ya! Kau membuatnya berhenti menyanyi!"

Dua orang pria berbadan kekar menghampiri mereka. Roxis menatap heran pada dua orang tersebut.

"Siapa kalian?"

Dua orang itu tertawa lantang.

"Hoo, kau. Kau orang baru yang tidak pernah keluar sel itu kan? Ternyata kau persis seperti bayanganku. Kriminal kelas berat yang bertampang pengecut."

APA?

Roxis menggertakkan giginya. Hei, itu tadi penghinaan! Begini-begini, ia mampu kalau disuruh berkelahi dengan salah satu di antara orang-orang kekar kelas berat itu!

Kalau dua sih, tidak.

"Dan kau, Vayne—"

Sebuah tendangan keras dilayangkan pada perut sang pemuda perak, membuatnya terpental kemudian menubruk meja terdekat. Nikki berteriak kaget, sementara Roxis berlari ke arah Vayne dengan segera.

"Kau! Apa yang—"

"—hukuman karena telah mengganggu konser Nikki."

Roxis menggeram kesal. Ia hanya bisa menatap tajam pada dua orang binatang buas itu sesaat, kemudian segera mengembalikan fokusnya pada Vayne untuk memeriksa keadaan sang teman satu sel.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta kalian untuk melakukan ini! Grrh, kenapa kalian selalu menyakiti Vayne!?" Nikki berteriak marah pada kedua biang onar tersebut. Wow. Untuk ukuran wanita, ia cukup berani juga.

"Itu karena kau memperlakukannya terlalu spesial, Nikki. Seharusnya kau tetap bernyanyi untuk kami, bukannya kabur di tengah pesta kita dan malah bermain-main dengan pecundang itu." Satu dari pria kekar itu tersenyum sinis sembari mengangkat dagu Nikki.

"Tch! Vayne adalah temanku, dan kalian tak punya hak untuk ikut campur!"

Roxis berani bersumpah kalau barusan ia mendengar geraman berbahaya yang keluar dari dasar tenggorokan sang gadis.

"Ara ara… ada keributan apa ini?"

Seorang gadis (yang sama sekali tak terlihat sebagai penghuni tetap dalam penjara) berdiri di ambang pintu kafetaria. Rambut lavendernya tergerai lurus, sementara gaun sederhananya melambai di bawah lututnya. Terlihat anggun, sama sekali kontras dengan pemandangan kumuh yang membingkainya.

"N—nona Pamela?!"

Dua orang kekar itu tergagap, Nikki langsung berlari dan memeluk sang gadis, kemudian mengadukan dua orang tersebut padanya. Uh-oh, ada apa ini?

"Ara ara… sepertinya kalian berbuat jahat lagi kepada Vayne-kun~" Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Namun—uh, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan senyuman itu. Dan bukan hanya Roxis yang merasakan kejanggalannya, dua orang itu pun merinding saat menatap senyuman tersebut.

"B-bukan begitu, nona Pamela! Kami hanya memberi pelajaran padanya!"

"Benar! Lagipula, kita tidak boleh tertipu dengan penampilannya. Bocah menjijikkan itu adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin, nona. Tidak seharusnya kau berteman dengan—"

Ucapan salah satu dari pria kekar itu terhenti tatkalah ekspresi di wajah gadis yang bernama Pamela itu berubah kelam. Kelam dan mengerikan.

"…Aku mulai tidak merasa senang dengan ucapan kalian." Gadis itu tersenyum sadis. "Dan kurasa, ayahku akan marah kalau ia tahu penyebab rasa kesalku…"

Hening. Tak ada yang berani bicara.

"…nah. Tuan kacamata, bisakah kau bawa Vayne-kun? Kita harus mengobatinya." Gadis itu memandang Roxis sambil tersenyum ramah, seolah ekspresi gelap tadi tak pernah singgah di wajahnya. Ugh, siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?

Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua, Roxis segera menopang tubuh Vayne dan membopohnya berjalan mengikuti Pamela dan Nikki.

" _Bocah menjijikkan itu adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin."_

Roxis mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh Vayne.

* * *

Jauh di dalam lorong penjara, Roxis bertemu dengan satu gadis aneh lagi.

"Nanti berikan obat ini pada Vayne-kun, lalu jangan lupa luka memarnya nanti diolesi obat yang ini. Oh iya, ini untuk jaga-jaga saja, tapi silahkan bawa juga obat yang ini untuk berjaga-jaga bila Vayne-kun terkenan demam."

Namanya Jessica Philomela, seorang gadis yang entah kenapa—di mata Roxis terlihat seperti perawat di unit kesehatan penjara. Dan tentu saja ia baru tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini dalam sebuah penjara. Maksudnya—mana ada orang yang akan peduli terhadap kesehatan fisik para pendosa yang ada di bui seperti ini?

Namun rantai di kakinya itu sedikit membuat Roxis bertanya-tanya.

"Terima kasih," jeda sejenak. "Err, apa kau seorang perawat yang bekerja di tempat ini?"

Gadis itu tertawa. Dua gadis lainnya ikut tertawa geli.

Roxis merasa dibodohi, walau entah karena apa.

"Tentu saja bukan," jawabnya. "Aku juga berstatus sebagai tahanan di sini. Sebenarnya ini juga bukan unit kesehatan, ini kiosku."

Roxis terdiam tanda tak paham.

"Maksudku, ini tempat menjual narkotika dan bahan-bahan adiktif lainnya."

Philo tertawa tanpa dosa. Nikki menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Pamela tersenyum biasa saja. Roxis ternganga.

"KAU MEMPERDAGANGKAN NARKOTIKA!?"

Hampir saja sang gadis berambut merah muda itu terkena semburan lokal Roxis.

Dan maksudnya—Roxis tahu kalau di penjara ini memang sering terjadi praktek perdanganan ilegal macam ini. Namun ketika ia mendapati sang bandar narkotika yang ternyata seorang gadis muda yang lebih pantas bekerja di rumash sakit seperti Philo? Oh, sungguh. Ada yang salah dengan dunia ini.

"Hehe. Harusnya memang tidak boleh sih," bukan tidak boleh lagi namanya. "tapi Pamela-chan mengijinkan, jadi aku bisa terus melakukan bisnis ini."

Roxis menoleh kaku ke arah Pamela.

"Oh iya, aku belum bilang. Pamela ini anak kepala penjara ini, jadi dia sudah seperti Dewi saja bagi para tahanan seperti kita."

Sangat terlambat, Nikki.

Roxis terdiam, memijit keningnya. Sehari bertemu dengan tiga orang gadis aneh seperti mereka sama sekali bukan hal yang sehat bagi kelangsungan hidup Roxis. Sungguh, ia rasa penjara ini—dan negara sialan ini sudah benar-benar rusak.

"Ngg…"

Ketika Roxis menolehkan kepalanya, ia bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata sayu yang kemudian mengernyit sakit dengan tangan yang menyentuh kepalanya. Seketika, perhatiannya terfokus pada Vayne.

"Jangan bangun dulu, tadi kepalamu terbentur." Sembari mendorong bahu Vayne secara hati-hati dan kembali merapikan selimutnya. Dan wow, tentu saja ranjang yang sedang ditiduri Vayne ini berkali-kali lipat lebih baik dari yang ada di sel mereka. Ranjang dari papan kayu itu tak ada bandingannya dengan kasur empuk ini.

Oleh karena tu, Roxis rasa ini merupakan kesempatan yang baik bagi Vayne untuk memanfaatkan ranjang ini sebaik-baiknya.

"Tapi…"

Roxis membelai lembut rambutnya dan Vayne bungkam, menaikkan selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya. Roxis menahan tawanya. Ia bertaruh kalau wajah Vayne saat ini sedang memerah.

Dan untuk seorang yang tadi baru saja mencoba untuk merayu dengan cara sensual, ternyata Vayne gampang salah tingkah walau hanya dengan afeksi kecil seperti ini.

Di sela-sela senyumannya, Roxis bergumam.

"Manis sekali."

Sayangnya, Roxis sama sekali lupa kalau ada tiga penonton lain dalam ruang kesehatan—tempat perdagangan narkotika berlisensi ini.

"Wow, Vayne. Sepertinya teman barumu ini sangat senang memanjakanmu!" Nikki berucap, matanya masih melebar tak percaya. A-apa!? Memang apa salahnya bila Roxis bersikap lembut pada orang yang sedang terluka!?

"Kyaaang! Yang tadi itu manis sekali! Mereka cocok kan, Nikki-chan, Pamela-chan~!"

…tunggu. Roxis baru tahu kalau Philo itu seorang fujoshi.

"Fufufu. Sepertinya Vayne-kun juga sangat senang ketika menerima afeksi dari Roxis kun."

Ralat. Roxis baru tahu kalau Philo dan Pamela adalah seorang fujoshi.

"A-apa sih!? Aku tidak—uh, maksudku, aku hanya—pokoknya aku sama sekali tidak—uh…"

Roxis memalingkan wajahnya. Tak ia sangka bahwa dirinya, seorang Roxis Rosenkrantz akan mengalami saat-saat di mana ia kehabisan kata-kata. Jadilah trio gadis iseng itu tersenyum nista ke arah Roxis (sejak kapan Nikki ikut-ikutan Pamela dan Philo?), membuat sang pemuda pirang makin salah tingkah.

Ditambah lagi, entah sejak kapan Vayne bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan menatap Roxis dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus.

"Kau! Kenapa wajahmu memerah, hah!?"

Roxis berteriak emosi. Sayangnya, ia sendiri tidak sadar kalau saat ini kedua sisi pipinya sedang merona merah.

Kemudian sebuah tangan pucat menggapai ujung kaus tahanan Roxis.

"…Roxis, kita kembali ke sel saja. Ya…?" pinta Vayne, wajahnya menunduk dan Roxis dapat dengan jelas melihat rona merah yang menjalar sampai ke telinganya.

Kemudian Roxis teringat kalau Vayne sedang terluka.

"Kau kuat untuk berjalan kembali ke sana?" tanpa sadar, ia menggenggam jemari Vayne. "Lukamu memang tidak cukup parah, namun kurasa lebih baik untuk tertap beristirahat di sini dulu." Karena tentu saja ruangan ini benar-benar lebih baik dari sel gelap dan terpencil mereka.

Pemuda bermata safir itu tersenyum, "Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja."

"…lagipula, yang seperti ini sudah sering terjadi."

Kala itu, Roxis tak bisa mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mempertanyakan ucapan Vayne.

* * *

Suatu hari, Vayne pulang ke dalam sel dengan kondisi yang cukup mengenaskan. Tubuhnya berdarah penuh luka, kaus tahanannya ternodai oleh banyak bercak merah. Tubuhnya memar di sana-sini. Dan walau sudut bibirnya berdarah, Vayne tetap memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Aku pulang, Roxis."

Seketika itu juga sang pemuda pirang membelalakkan matanya dan melemparkan bukunya.

"Vayne! Astaga, apa yang terjadi padamu?! Lihat luka-luka ini! Apa mereka… mereka memukulimu lagi?" Tanpa berhenti bicara, Roxis mendudukkan Vayne di atas ranjang. Diperiksanya kondisi tubuh sang rekan satu sel. Luka-luka ini lebih banyak dari yang termpo lalu. Keterlaluan.

"Tak apa. Di luar sedang terjadi kericuhan, itu saja."

Roxis menggebrak dinding tepat di sebelah kepala Vayne.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa!? Kau—tubuhmu luka separah ini dan kau masih bilang 'tak apa'!?" Roxis mencengkram erat bahu Vayne, membuat sang pemuda perak menjerit pelan.

"Roxis..!" desisnya. "…sakit…"

Noda darah mulai membekas di telapak tangannya.

"…maafkan aku." Kemudian menyentuh wajah Vayne. "Di bagian sini juga memar."

"Di bawah ranjangku ada kotak P3K dari Philo." Roxis segera mencari-cari kotak yang dimaksud dari bawah ranjang Vayne. Kemudian kembali duduk d samping Vayne, mengamati tubuh sang pemuda perak yang penuh luka.

"Buka bajumu."

"Eh?"

Wajah Vayne memerah.

Spontan, wajah Roxis ikut merona.

"M-maksudku, luka yang di dalam sana juga harus diobati!"

Vayne mengangguk paham, lalu membuka pakaiannya. Roxis memandang miris ke arah tubuh kurus itu. Luka memar di perutnya akibat kejadian tempo hari masih belum membaik. Di bahunya terdapat memar dan luka gores, makin berdarah akibat cengkraman Roxis tadi. Di sekitar tubuhnya, banyak luka-luka kecil. Begitu banyak hingga Roxis sendiri tak bisa membedakan antara mana yang luka baru dengan luka lama yang terbuka lagi.

Pemuda ini—berapa siksaan yang ia alami di penjara ini sebelum Roxis datang?

"Akan sedikit sakit, tahan sedikit." Dengan gerakan tangan yang trampil, Roxis mengompres luka-luka Vayne dengan cairan antiseptik.

"Tak apa, biasanya juga lebih sakit dari yang ini."

Roxis membisu.

"…kau tahu, kau cukup trampil dalam merawat luka. Bahkan lebih baik dari Philo—nnh!"

"Tahan sedikit."

Roxis menghiraukan racauan Vayne dan mulai menutup luka di bahu Vayne.

Selesai. Luka-luka besar sudah berhasil ia tangani.

"…dulu aku banyak belajar." Ujar Roxis sembari mengoleskan obat pereda nyeri pada pipi memar Vayne.

"Begitu…"

Kembali hening.

"…hei, Roxis."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa dijebloskan ke dalam penjara?"

Pemuda pirang itu terpaku. Tangannya tak lagi sibuk merawat luka Vayne. Matanya terlanjur tertangkap oleh sapasang safir yang bagaikan menelannya bulat-bulat.

"…kau ingin tahu?"

Pertanyaan Roxis dijawab dengan sebuah raut penuh determinasi dan sentuhan pada jemarinya.

"Ya."

Roxis hanya bisa menghela nafas.

* * *

"Jadi, dulu kau seorang bandar judi?"

Roxis menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Ya. Ayahku seorang pemain kartu, dan bakatnya menurun padaku. Waktu itu, biaya untuk masuk ke sekolah dokter sangatlah mahal dan keluargaku bukanlah keluarga berada. Oleh karena itu, sejak kecil aku sudah mulai berjudi untuk mengumpulkan uang."

"Kau selalu menang?"

Roxis mengangkat bahunya.

"Tidak selalu. Tapi kebanyakan—ya, aku jarang kalah."

Vayne tersenyum manis.

"Lain kali kau harus mengajariku main kartu. Lalu, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Ketika usiaku belasan tahun, kemampuan bermain kartuku mulai dikenal dan ada seorang mafia yang memintaku untuk menjadi bandar di pachinko-nya."

"Kalau begitu, kurasa hidupmu sukses." Ujar Vayne sembari memiringkan kepala. Ya, harusnya memang seperti itu bila tak ada sebuah peristiwa yang membuatnya ditendang dari kemewahan itu.

"Ya. Si kepala mafia itu juga mempercayakan bisnis perdagangannya padaku."

"Perdagangan?"

Roxis meragu sejenak.

"Seperti perdagangan senjata dan manusia."

Ia memang tak lebih baik daripada semua orang yang dijebloskan ke dalam sini.

"Wow, ternyata kau memang seorang kriminal, Roxis!"

Wajah polos Vayne membuat Roxis tersenyum kecil, meski yang dikatakan sang pemuda perak sama sekali bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Kalau bukan, aku tidak akan dijebloskan ke dalam sini."

Kemudian Roxis melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Namun di suatu ketika, aku bertemu dengan istri si kepala mafia tersebut. Ia seorang wanita muda, dan ternyata ia jatuh cinta padaku. Kudengar pernikahannya dengan atasanku itu memang karena perjodohan, wajar bila akhirnya ia menyeleweng."

Vayne terlihat makin antusias.

"Wow. Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Roxis? Kau juga mencintainya?"

"Tidak. Bahkan waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaannya padaku." Tentu saja. Waktu itu Roxis terlalu sibuk untuk bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang.

"Namun suatu hari, gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dan meski aku telah menolaknya, sang kepala mafia itu murka padaku. Aku ia libatkan dalan sebuah konspirasi, dijebak, polisi menangkapku menghadiahiku dengan hukuman beberapa tahun penjara, lalu aku berakhir di sini."

Simpel, sederhana, dan ia berakhir dengan kekalahan.

"Dan kemudian kau bertemu denganku, Roxis. Jangan lupakan yang satu itu."

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya. Namun kembali pudar saat mata amber-nya memandang luka di bahu Vayne.

"….."

Seolah dapat membaca isi pikiran Roxis, Vayne tersenyum sendu.

"Ingin tahu ceritaku, Roxis?"

Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan, Roxis tak pernah mengira kalau Vayne akan menawarkan cerita masa lalunya pada sang pemuda pirang tersebut.

* * *

Sebuah kolam penuh darah, onggokan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya dan mayat-mayat berdaging segar yang baru kehilangan nyawa, serta sosok seorang bocah yang besmbah darah dengan pisau pada genggaman tangannya—

—adalah apa yang ada dalam bayangan Roxis setelah Vayne menceritakan masa lalunya.

Sejak kecil, Vayne hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya—Theofratus Aurelius. Ayahnya tersebut berprofesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran, sehingga mau tak mau Vayne harus mengikuti jejak karir sang ayah. Sejak ia masih sangat kecil, entah sudah berapa banyak nyawa yang melayang di tangan kecilnya itu.

Bahkan ketika ia hanyalah seorang bocah yang belum tahu apa-apa tentang dunia, yang diajarkan padanya malah darah, senjata, dan kematian.

Vayne bercerita bahwa dulu ayahnya sangat keras padanya. Sejak kecil, ia dididik untuk menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin yang profesional. Tentu saja usaha itu membuahkan hasil, Vayne tumbuh menjadi pembunuh bayaran profesional walau di usianya yang masih kanak-kanak.

Sejak kecil, ia tak punya teman. Ia bahkan tidak pergi ke sekolah. Hari-harinya ia habiskan dengan bekerja sebagai pembunuh dan meringkuk di rumah dalam diam. Sesekali ayahnya pulang dan membawa klien, kadangkala pulang sendiri dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Tak jarang pula sang ayah menyiksa Vayne dalam kondisi mabuknya.

Namun sang bocah hanya diam dan menerimanya.

Karena kala itu ia memang tak punya pilihan untuk lari dari semua ini.

Dan ketika perasaan tak tertahankan itu mulai berubah menjadi rasa sakit dan dendam…

"Aku membunuhnya."

Roxis memandang nanar pada Vayne.

"Aku membunuh ayahku, Roxis."

Suara Vayne mulai bergetar, tangan pucatnya yang penuh luka mencengkram erat selimut tipis yang menutupi ranjang mereka.

"Hari itu, ia mengahajarku dan memakiku. Ia menyebutku binatang jalang. Ia mengatakan bahwa aku pantas untuk dibuang… aku… aku memang… hiks…"

Pemuda perak itu terisak, membuat Roxis tak sampai hati untuk menghiraukannya. Dipeluknya sosok pemuda yang tengah hancur ini, menyentuhnya dengan begitu hati-hati seolah Vayne bisa pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping kapan saja.

"Tidak apa-apa… kau melakukan hal yang benar…"

Vayne Aurelius—pemuda yang tenggelam dalam pelukannya ini adalah seorang pembunuh.

Walau begitu, ia tak peduli. Meski suatu saat nanti pun pemuda perak ini akan membunuh seseorang lagi—bahkan ketika Vayne akan membunuhnya, Roxis tak akan pernah lupa bahwa pada sosok yang sama terdapat pula senyuman yang hangat dan isakan yang pilu.

Seumur hidup tinggal dalam sel busuk ini pun, ia akan menerimanya. Asalkan Vayne terus ada di sisinya tanpa kurang satu hal manapun.

Karena ternyata, entah sejak kapan—tanpa sadar, ia telah…

"…Vayne."

Satu kata kerakhir ia bisikkan padanya sebelum putusnya jarak dan sel gelap mereka menjadi saksi bisu atas menyatunya dua jiwa yang penuh pedih perih tersebut.

* * *

Sunyi.

Dua insan yang terjerat dalam kelamnya nasib telah saling memilih satu sama lain. Saling memeluk dan menyatu dengan begitu erat, enggan melepas. Seolah di esok harinya tak akan ada lagi sisa nyawa untuk dihabiskan berdua.

Malam masih begitu panjang, namun waktu yang ada masih kurang cukup dirasa mereka.

* * *

Pagi mulai datang, dan dua insan tersebut duduk tanpa saling memandang.

"…selamat pagi, Roxis…"

Sang pemuda pirang memalingkan wajahnya.

"…pagi."

Wajah keduanya merona merah.

Ragu-ragu, Roxis melirik ke arah tubuh polos Vayne yang sebagian tertutupi oleh selimut tipis mereka. Sepertinya keadaan luka di bahunya mulai membaik. Beberapa memar masih belum hilang dari permukaan kulitnya. Ditambah dengan warna kemerahan yang menghiasi leher pucat Vayne—

—ah, tunggu, tunggu! Bukan yang itu!

Roxis nyaris saja menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat kalau saja ia sedang sendirian saat ini. Tentu saja, di dekatnya masih ada sosok Vayne yang menatap heran sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Uh, Roxis? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sang pemuda pirang menata dirinya seketika itu juga.

"Err, ya. Maksudku… kau sendiri bagaimana?" tangannya menyentuh helai rambut perak Vayne.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Luka-luka ini akan cepat sembuh, jadi jangan khawatir." Melihat senyuman Vayne, Roxis malah makin salah tingkah.

"…yah… bukan itu... tapi yang kemarin malam…"

Makin lama, suara Roxis makin mengecil, dan makin merahlah wajah Vayne dibuatnya.

"Ah, maksudmu yang… aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Hahaha…"

Walau setelah melakukannya untuk pertama kali mereka menjadi sangat canggung, nyatanya dua insan tersebut tidak berhenti sampai di angka satu kali saja.

000000000000

Hari ini, Vayne pergi keluar sel dan sudah berjam-jam waktu berlalu. Masalahnya, sang pemuda perak itu belum juga kembali ke dalam selnya. Roxis sendiri masih menunggu, dengan perasaan was-was ia membolak-balik halaman bukunya. Nyaris saja sang buku yang hampir sobek itu nyaris benar-benar sobek karena cara Roxis membalik halaman. Sungguh, biasanya Roxis akan selalu hati-hati dengan satu-satunya buku bacaannya tersebut, namun tidak kali ini.

Vayne belum kembali, dan Roxis merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"ROXIS!"

Vayne—bukan, ternyata Nikki.

Dan apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu di tempat ini?

Baru saja Roxis akan membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, sang gadis bermata ametis itu sudah berteriak panik.

"Roxis! Vayne sedang dlam situasi gawat!"

Kala itu, jantung Roxis seolah dihantam palu besi.

* * *

Merah.

Roxis melihat tubuh mengucur darah, ia bagai berkaca dalam darah. Begitu banyak jumlahnya hingga menyerupai kolam besar yang terisi oleh darah yang diperas dari urat-urat para manusia jahanam.

Bermandikan dalam kubangan darah, ia melihat Vayne yang sedang hilang akal.

Mata biru safir itu kehilangan cahayanya, hanya tersisa tatapan sadis yang tertuju pada mangsanya. Bibirnya mengukir sebuah seringai dan tangannya mencekik tubuh sang korban makin erat.

Roxis sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa ini!?"

"Tanyanya nanti saja! Kita harus menghentikan Vayne!"

Tanpa diberitahu pun, Roxis sadar betul kalau mereka—ia harus segera menghentikan Vayne. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Vayne? Vayne, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Bukannya peduli, sang pemuda perak malah melanjutkan teror serangannya secara membabi buta.

"Apa yang terjadi di—kyaaa!"

Pamela datang di saat yang tidak tepat, sementara Vayne yang sedang hilang akal menerjang ke arah gadis itu dan bersiap untuk membunuh dengan kedua tangannya—

—kecuali saat ini Roxis sedang berdiri di hadapannya, menghalanginya untuk menyentuh sang gadis lavender.

"Vayne, sadarlah—arrgh!"

Pemuda perak itu mencengram lehernya dengan satu tangan.

Roxis meronta sejadinya, bagaikan seekor cacing yang tubuhnya dikaitkan ke dalam kail. Sakit, sesak. Ia sungguh tak tahu kalau Vayne menyimpan tenaga sebesar ini dalam tubuhnya. Tidak, ini bukan Vayne yang ia tahu. Vayne adalah seorang pemuda dengan senyum yang paling cerah di dunia ini, bukan seorang sadis dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian seperti yang di hadapannya saat ini.

Sekuat tenaga, Roxis mengangkat tangannya dan membawanya kepada sisi wajah Vayne.

"Hentikan… Vayne… kumohon…"

Karena Vayne tak akan pernah kehilangan nuraninya, karena Vayne tak akan pernah sampai hati untuk menyakiti Roxis.

Sepasang mata safir itu kembali mendapatkan sinarnya. Vayne melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari leher Roxis, menatap nanar pada pemandangan sekitarnya, dan ia berteriak sejadinya. Kala itu, ia benar-benar ketakutan.

Sementara Roxis memeluk erat tubuhnya dan berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Walau jauh di lubuk hatinya, Roxis tahu betul bahwa ini semua tak akan berakhir baik.

* * *

"Delapan orang kehilangan nyawa mereka karena insiden kemarin."

Philo tertunduk dalam. Di sebelahnya, Nikki sudah menitikkan air mata. Roxis hanya bisa terdiam tanpa suara ketika ia mendengarkan Pamela yang berbicara dengan nada rendah.

"Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, ia akan dihukum mati."

Keempat orang tersebut hanya bisa terdiam tanpa melakukan pembelaan apapun terhadap Vayne.

* * *

"Hai, Roxis. Kau mengunjungiku di saat-saat terakhir rupanya. Tak biasanya seseorang diizinkan untuk menengok tahanan yang akan dihukum mati. Apa kau mendapat izin dari Pamela?"

Dari balik jeruji, Vayne tersenyum manis. Seolah tak ada yang terjadi, seolah tak ada jeruji tanpa kunci yang membatasi mereka, seolah setelahnya Vayne tak akan kehilangan kepalanya di tangan para tukang jagal manusia.

Tanpa jemu, Roxis membelai wajah Vayne dengan telapak tangannya.

"Mengapa kau melakukannya?" Mengapa melakukan hal seperti itu setelah datang sebuah kebahagiaan kecil?

Pemuda perak itu tersenyum sedih.

"Aku… selama ini tak pernah membalas perlakuan mereka. Tak peduli ketika mereka menghajarku beramai-ramai, mencaciku, memakiku, aku tidak pernah peduli."

Sepasang _amber_ bertemu pandang dengan safir.

"…tapi Roxis, waktu itu mereka benar-benar mengatakan hal yang buruk tentangmu, hal yang sama sekali tidak benar. Lalu mengatakan bahwa hubungan kita adalah sampah. Aku…"

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya sampai sejauh itu. Lihat apa akibatnya sekarang. Bahkan Pamela pun tak dapat meloloskanmu dari masalah ini." Ia masih dapat melihat sisa noda darah yang terdapat dalam sudut-sudut baju Vayne.

"Aku lepas kendali, Roxis. Tapi aku tidak menyesal."

Ia tahu itu. Dari tatapan serta senyum tulus Vayne, ia tahu betul bahwa sang pemuda perak sama sekali tak menyimpan penyesalan.

"Setelah ini kau akan mati, kau tahu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Lagipula, hidup ini hanya menunda kekalahan. Kita bisa hidup lebih lama, namun pada akhirnya tetap saja kita akan dijemput oleh ajal."

Roxis memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tapi… paling tidak, aku ingin kau berada di sisiku lebih lama…"

Vayne tersenyum sendu.

"Aku juga menginginkan hal itu."

Kemudian hening. Hanya tertinggal dua pasang tangan yang begitu enggan untuk saling memisahkan.

"Kau tahu, Roxis? Saat kecil dulu, aku pernah bercita-cita untuk menjadi dokter. Sama sepertimu…"

Sang pemuda pirang mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh ya?"

"Hanya saja aku cepat melupakannya karena aku memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh." Vayne tertawa ringan.

"Harusnya kau bisa mewujudkannya…"

"Tidak, Roxis. Aku tidak bisa. Berbeda denganmu, hukumanku adalah hukuman seumur hidup. Dan tentu saja sekarang berubah menjadi hukuman pancung, hahaha."

Roxis sama sekali tak bisa tertawa.

"Sementara kau, jalan hidupmu masihlah panjang. Bagiku, hidup dan mati hanya berarti kekalahan. Tapi dirimu Roxis, kau bisa menggapai apa yang kau inginkan."

Tangan pucat itu menelusuri rambut panjang Roxis, mencium dan menghirup aroma lembut rambut sang pemuda pirang.

Walau sejenak, Roxis merasa bahwa kala itu ia melihat setitik air mata yang jatuh dari kedua safir Vayne yang berkaca.

"Satu hal, Roxis—"

* * *

Di tengah tempat jagal, berdiri kokoh sebuah _guilotine_ yang belum bersih dari bercak darah. Sesosok pemuda berambut perak berdiri tegar di hadapan ikatan tangannya, sementara para penghuni penjara mulai berteriak riuh rendah menyuarakan penghakiman dan tak sabar untuk mengadili sang pihak tersalah.

Roxis tak pernah suka menyaksikan prosesi hukuman mati seorang tahanan.

Karena tak akan ada orang yang menangisi dan berberat hati atas kematian seorang kriminal.

(Kecuali Nikki dan Philo yang masih belum berhenti menangis sejak hari-hari lalu, Pamela yang mulai jarang bicara, dan Roxis yang hanya bisa memandang dengan tatapan perih.)

Namun tidak dengan Vayne, yang terus berjalan tanpa ragu menuju ke pintu ajalnya. Terus tersenyum lembut pada Roxis dan kawan kawannya tanpa peduli pada cacian para pengamat lain dari sekitar panggung kematian sana.

Di tengah kebisingan para penghuni penjara dan mata pisau guilotine yang melesat jatuh ke arah leher Vayne, samar-samar Roxis dapat menangkap suara sang pemuda berambut perak tersebut yang tersenyum sembari menyebut nama Roxis untuk terakhir kalinya.

Di tengah suara bising yang menggila dan suara onggokan daging yang telah terpotong, Roxis berteriak sejadinya, sekuat yang ia bisa—

—ia berlari dan mengejar serta meneriakkan sebuah nama yang di kemudian hari tak akan lagi diingat oleh kebanyakan orang yang hari ini menyaksikan seongok kepala tanpa nyawa.

* * *

"—_jangan pernah melupakan cinta yang kuberikan padamu."_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Prologue**

Semusim dan semusim lagi, burung pun berpulangan…

Tak terasa, tujuh tahun berlalu semenjak Roxis keluar dengan terhormat dari bui.

Pria itu mendongak ke arah langit mendung sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Warna kelabu dari awan yang menggantung di langit itu selalu mengingatkannya akan warna surai yang dulu terasa begitu familiar dalam jangkauan jemarinya.

Ah. Sebentar lagi, langit akan kembali menangis.

"Tuan dokter, sedang apa kau di sini? Setengah jam lagi kita akan memulai operasinya."

Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sang asisten muda yang baru datang untuk membawanya kembali ke ruang operasi. Rambut pirangnya tersapu oleh angin dingin pertanda hujan, menjadikannya berkibar pelan dengan nuansa yang begitu elegan.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat warna kelabu yang sangat kusukai, itu saja."

Menatap ke arah langit satu kali lagi, sepasang _amber_ yang redup itu kembali teralih pada catatan di sakunya.

"Jadi, bagaimana persiapan ruang operasinya?

0000000000

"—_jangan pernah melupakan cinta yang kuberikan padamu. Dan janganlah kau lupa bahwa di suatu waktu, kau pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda berambut perak dan bermata biru yang bernama Vayne Aurelius."_

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: Don't talk to me. Saya tahu, ini merupakan sebuah kehancuran dalam dunia fanfiksi. Konsistensi plotnya OMG, saya hancur total di sini orz orz orz. Terus bikinnya sama sekali nggak pake survei tentang penjara jadi detail-detailnya ngaco parah, srsly. Mana ada tahanan yang bisa seenak jidat keluar-masuk selnya terus pergi ke kafetaria buat jajan? Dan demi apa itu tempat makan atau Club malam? Atau Aqua? Mizone? /plak!**

**Ya, ini banyak kurangnya. Dan tentang genre, srsly, INI MAH BUKAN HURT/COMFORT, BUKAN CRIME, TAPI INI HUMOR! /apa?**

**I mean—mana ada yang bakal tersentuh setelah baca fanfic beginian QwQ**

**Dan saya buang-buang kata banget, sampe 5k+ tapi inti ceritanya ga jelas.**

**Uh, lain kali mau saya remake dah ini, nggak enak sama fandomnya orz**

**Dan terakhir, fanfic ini diikutsertakan dalam Challenge "Pestisida untuk Hama" (dan hontou ni maaf banget jadinya sama sekali nggak worth reading gini) **

**Terakhir lagi, mafkan saya.**

**Pokokya, maafin saya. Oke?**

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
